


Dear Viggo 4,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando write that he has the same feelings for Viggo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Viggo 4,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own carriers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539), Orlando's reply [ Dear Viggo 2,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317541)  
> Fourth letter from Viggo, [Angel Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317545), Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 3,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317679)  
> Fifth letter from Viggo [Greeting My Angel Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317681)

Muin Gwaur Echil,

What would we call each other if we had not met through The Lord of the Rings? When I signed up and got the role as Legolas I never dreamt of what that would lead to. We have all in the world to thank those that played a part of it, though Peter has to get special thanks. Without him we might never have meet.

Just thinking that says what a loss it had been. Like to lose these precious letters we been sending lately to each other. It sure is something I hope to do again, if we ever will be away from each other more than… say two weeks.

When you decline to be called God and I think filthy human is all too simple to call you. It's better maybe with Lord. Though what is it in a name? *smile*

I already wait to see you in action and as you expressed words are sometimes unnecessary. It is torture to not feel you. I don't understand how I managed to stand these weeks. So I miss you as much or even more than you do. I hope to have a lot of stamina to keep us in the bed for hours and recover what we haven't been able to do since last time.

With a risk of that this might miss you; I feel that I can't go into on any heavier things. Just hope you get it and then know what to do.

You always are in my heart.

Love you.

See you… tomorrow.

Sincerely yours,  
Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> The next short story end the whole Angel Letter series - Wind Of An Angel


End file.
